happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Concrete Solution
The Beaver drives her truck to the Happy Tree Cafe and manages to make it inside after some difficulty getting out of his truck. Toothy, the rollerblading waitress, delivers orders to the customers, which includes bacon and eggs to The Beaver and pancakes with syrup to Candy. While Candy drenches his pancakes in syrup, Toothy pours some coffee for The Beaver. She indicates that she'd like some sugar, but because the container is empty, Toothy has to get some more from the pantry. As Candy happily chows down on his breakfast, he is awestruck upon seeing dozens of bags of sugar in the pantry. As to be expected, Candy runs out of the cafe clutching a bag of sugar in his hands. Elsewhere, at a construction site on an unfinished bridge, The Beaver, Wooly, and Elliott get ready for work. Wooly and Elliott punch their time cards, but The Beaver has difficulty doing this. While The Beaver and Wooly begin mixing cement, Elliott guides a truck, carrying numerous metal support wires, backwards. In the back of the truck, a particularly sharp wire moves ever closer to Elliott's unseeing eye. Meanwhile, Wooly tries to nail two boards together with a nailgun, but nothing comes out. He looks directly into the barrel of the nail gun and squeezes the trigger but still, nothing comes out. He finally realizes that it isn't plugged in. Upon plugging it in, a nail shoots out and hits The Beaver in the back of the head. The Beaver falls face down in the wet cement, and when Wooly's efforts to pull her out fail, he pushes The Beaver further into the cement. He then smoothes the cement and leaves his hand prints before running off. At this time, Candy comes running up, carrying his bag of sugar. He slips on the wet cement and falls face down on the ground, while the bag of sugar flies into a pile of bags of cement. When he gets up, Candy grabs a bag of cement and hurries on his way. Wooly returns now and unknowingly pours the bag of sugar into a cement mixer. Back at Candy's house, he puts a piece of cereal in a bowl and pours the bag of cement over it, still thinking he possesses sugar. After quickly eating the cement, his mouth becomes dry and twisted. He sees a glass of water and begins chugging it. Later, an ambulance sits outside his house, wherein Scales, the doctor, examines Candy who lies on a gurney. Scales begins tapping a bulge in Candy's stomach with a reflex hammer and lets out a triumphant, "Aha!" Back at the newly constructed bridge, a line of cars waits for Wooly to remove a barricade blocking the bridge. At the end of the line, just behind the truck with the metal support wires which have impaled Elliott's body in numerous places, Scales' ambulance pulls up. Wooly removes the barricade and opens the road. Everyone on the bridge cheers, but it begins to rain. The sugar in the bridge begins melting as the water hits it, causing cars to lose their traction and swerve or stop. The ambulance sways up and down as it moves forwards, causing Candy's unstrapped gurney to roll back and forth. As Scales turns around to attempt to strap Candy's gurney down, he slams into a car. Scales' head slams into the steering wheel where he is crushed, while Candy flies out of the ambulance through the windshield. He hits Wooly and knocks him off the bridge, while Candy grabs onto the railing for dear life. The concrete in Candy's stomach begins weighing his body down, causing his lower half to fall off. His stomach is exposed and the concrete continues to pull down him down. Wooly lands on the road below and as he tries to get up, he is run over by Liftelle and Shiftette's van. Panicking, they get out and try to help Wooly, but upon finding his wallet they take his money and drive off. While Candy struggles to keep himself from falling, his tongue touches the rail of the bridge. Tasting the sugar, he enthusiastically begins to lick the railing. Back on the ground, Wooly tries once again to stand up. This time a section of concrete falls on him, crushing his back. When the concrete falls forward to crush the rest of Wooly's body, we see that the piece of the bridge that fell was the piece that Wooly shoved The Beaver into earlier. We cut back to Candy who is still eating the bridge, now holding onto either side of the split bridge. Candy eats the last section of the bridge keeping the two halves together, causing them to fall away from each other and tear Candy in half. Candy's stomach falls into Mom's car which is driving on the road beneath, crushing Baby. At the supermarket, Mom puts a bag of sugar in the shopping cart where Candy's stomach sits, wearing Baby's cap. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images